


Heaven on Earth

by lichtenstrange



Series: ducklings!verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, GARDENS!!, M/M, Post Season 8, also dean is a wimp with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean freaks out when returning to the bunker and finds Cas missing. But it turns out Castiel was exploring and found something that made him very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven on Earth

When the Winchesters first moved into the bunker, they were awed by the sheer size and stored materials they had discovered. And they're still finding new part to it, the latest discovery made by Castiel.

He'd decided to explore his new home, Balthazar noisily tagging along. There were the bedrooms, bathrooms, map room & library, the dungeon (with one very unhappy Crowley), and the firing range. Now, none of this was very flash to Castiel, but he soon wondered into a new section which had, what felt like, a draft.

When Sam and Dean returned from a basic salt-and-burn, the ex-angel was nowhere to be seen. Dean figured he was relaxing somewhere with a book, not wanting to be disturbed (a past-time he soon developed). But after a few hours, he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Cas?" He looked around the bunker, the only other person he found being Sam (who was being accosted by Anna and Gabriel). "You seen Cas?" Sam shrugged and shook his head.

"No. I just figured he was reading somewhere." After another half hour of searching, Dean began to fret. Had something happened to Castiel while they were gone? Had the angels found him? Or could he have left? That thought had Dean feeling nauseous, that after all they'd been through Cas would just leave without even saying goodbye. But then he would've taken his stuff with him. Wouldn't he? Dean lingered in Castiel's room thinking this over when he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Dean?" Cas was nearly knocked to the ground by Dean's weight when the man embraced him.

"Jesus, Cas! I've been looking for you," he sighed in relief. "Why are you dirty?" Dean noticed dark, earthy smelling smudges on Castiel's face, clothes, and hands. Cas smiled and held out his hand.

"I found something." Leading him through the corridor, Dean and Castiel emerged out into sunlight and breeze. There was a garden (that needed serious care) with bright green grass and wildflowers everywhere. Rustling in the grass and a chirp drew Dean's attention down to Balthazar, who was happily roaming the much neater area of the garden.

"Holy shit. We have a garden."

"It's heaven," Castiel muttered.

"I wouldn't go that far," Dean scoffed.

Each heaven is different," he began. "But there was a beautiful garden of a man who drowned. It was bright with so many beautiful flowers. He would always fly his kite." Dean watched as Cas looked to the sky, a small smile sitting on his face as he told Dean about his heaven. "This garden will be just as beautiful. This will be my heaven on Earth," he reached over and took Dean's hand in his. "Thank you."

"You're the one who pulled my ass out of hell, I should be thanking you."

"It was duty."

"Not in the end," Dean whispered. "You changed and stayed and helped us."

"Of course I did. I love you," Cas smiled. Dean didn't know how to respond to that, not feeling brave enough to say the words back to him. So he settled with a smile.


End file.
